A wide variety of storage bins are provided in the modern motor vehicle to allow storage of items such as sunglasses, cash and/or change, credit cards, etc. For example, it is known to provide storage compartments especially designed for items such as sunglasses, wherein the storage compartments are positioned in the motor vehicle for easy retrieval of the contents by the driver when seated in the motor vehicle. Dash-mounted storage bins are highly desired by the consumer, to allow easy retrieval of such stored items while driving. However, storage space in the modern motor vehicle is at a premium, and only a finite amount of space can be devoted to dash-mounted storage bins in order to accommodate other necessary and desired components typically included in the modern motor vehicle dashboard.
To solve these and other problems, the present disclosure relates to a sliding storage bin for a motor vehicle. Advantageously, the sliding storage bin occupies minimal space in the vehicle dashboard, yet is of robust design and includes components admitting of easy assembly without warping.